


as a fever, rattling bones(CH)

by Ayuange



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Romance, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayuange/pseuds/Ayuange
Summary: 传统上，只有配对后的Omega才被允许进入军队，即便如此，他们也不太可能晋升，要么被聘为秘书、工程师，要么永远为私人所有。一个Omega少校肯定是闻所未闻的。但话又说回来，这并不是爱德华 艾利克第一次挑战世界的规则。





	as a fever, rattling bones(CH)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as a fever, rattling bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931183) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



> 从获得授权到开始工作隔了半年……很抱歉拖了那么久。  
> 个人水平所限，大部分是平白直译，部分为灵魂意译，标注了作者的前言及后记，与原文表达可能有所偏差，希望读者海涵。  
> 感谢朋友们和有道云词典的支持。
> 
> 以下译自作者原文。
> 
> Hellow!  
> 我一直想写一个受Beyonce翻唱《Kings of Leon》中的《Sex on Fire》的启发而创作的版税小说，但我从没想过它会变成ABO的歌词，把歌词写得那么逼真。救命，我的灵魂已经被玷污。  
> 顺便说一句，这并不是一篇PWP，就像许多ABO同人和解释mpreg的比喻一样似乎是。我更感兴趣的是ABO动力学的社会结构，它的历史，潜在的禁忌，法律和限制。简而言之，这更多的是关于建立世界而不是淫秽色情。但仍有淫秽的内容。  
> 此外，这方面的时间安排是非常模糊和不重要的。休斯死了吗？人造人让哈勃克残废了吗？这些关系不大。尽情享受那些愤怒的色情作品吧。  
> 警告：我将其标记为M，但如果您认为它应该被定义为E，请告诉我。同样，Ed开始的时候是15岁，但是当他们开始做爱的时候他已经16岁了。这取决于你来自哪里，你可能仍然认为这是未成年人，但我不是。让我们现实一点吧，我们产粮，我们意识到年龄的差异，我们可能都读过更糟糕的书。

“Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking”

+++

钢之炼金术师从任务中回来了。躁动，惨淡，怨气腾腾。他把脏靴子的后脚跟翘在咖啡桌上，懒洋洋地背靠沙发垫子，拽着衣领，扭动身体，抱怨着暖气片的干热和一月的阴冷天气。  
罗伊从他一直试图厘清的那份杂乱报告中抬起眼睛瞧向他。这个男孩走到哪里都是动荡。  
“钢，”他说，“你至少可以放尊重一点点。”  
爱德对他的叱责不以为然，但还是把脚从抛光的木头上挪开，慢吞吞地埋进旧地毯里，坐直身子。他的肩膀仍然低垂着，但那少了些漠视，多了些……也许不是顺从，而是……像是他想让自己看起来更小些。对于爱德华·埃尔里克来说，最荒谬的想法是他愿意承认自己身材矮小。  
罗伊眯起眼睛，然后把视线转回文件上。他还有其他事情要关心。

 

如果要格蕾西亚这类人评论，爱德华就属于大器晚成。晚熟，晚熟，晚熟。在15岁的时候，爱德仍然幸福地没有受到青春期对人体造成的伤害。这也是一件好事，因为像他这样有动力、有决心的人不喜欢被荷尔蒙这种厌烦的东西分心。  
遗憾的是，无可避免，田园时代必将翻篇。  
钢之炼金术师只挥挥手便狂风般闯进大门。然后他冲进办公室，砰地甩上门，把所有人吓了一跳。  
罗伊抬起头，瞪着眼睛。他仔细地嗅了嗅——然后他噎住了。  
“给我一个任务，”钢跟他说，在他办公桌前焦躁地踌躇，“室外作业，调查，不管什么任务。我要点活干。”  
“钢，”罗伊缓缓地说，因为他自己现在都不敢相信，但不可否认，证据就在眼前。他闻到了爱德华 艾利克的气息。  
“什么？”爱德抱怨道，像笼子里的老虎一样蹑手蹑脚地徘徊，手指插在他头发里，“得了吧，你不是经常教育我要对工作有热情吗?这就是我表现出的主动性。你不自豪吗?”  
“钢，”罗伊恼怒地喝止他，但随后又改口说，“你……你还没发现吗？”他意识到了什么，看着爱德停了下来。  
“发现什么？”爱德问道，歪着头，完全一无所知。  
罗伊忍住想用手抹脸的冲动。当他招收这个男孩时，他从来没有想过会发生这种情况。但钢之炼金术师没有父母，他的兄弟也没有嗅觉。因此，何其幸运，这与他谈话的可疑快乐现在落到了他这个指挥官头上。  
“这对你来说可能是一个惊喜，”罗伊说，试图减轻一点打击，“但它似乎是你的第一次。”  
“第一次什么？”爱德开始皱着眉头，但随后他的脸就僵住了，他低头看着自己，好像这样可以得到一个更彻底的解释。“不，”他摇着头说，“不，怎么可能？”  
罗伊用手指揉揉鼻子，尽量不呼吸太深，但他的舌尖已经泛起那味道了。  
“看来，”他说，不知道该如何组织语言，“你成了一个Omega。”

 

罗伊是一个Alpha，其中一方面，他不骄傲自恃，知道他的性别为他的升迁锦上添花。另一方面，他的团队的其他成员则完全由未交配的Beta组成，他们可能是这个等级森严的体制内最容易共事的人。他们下命令，听命令，知道什么时候最需要他们。他们没有配偶或家庭，不会被妨碍履行职责。  
出于这些原因，罗伊并未特意挑选他们，但他发现他们的状态得到了平衡，办公室上下处于愉快的和谐中。在这方面，他一直看不惯钢之炼金术师。他总是吵嚷好斗，对别人的指派摆脸色。他肯定将是个Alpha，不止罗伊一个人这样想。它成真只是时间问题。然而现在……  
“这不可能！”爱德坚持，虽然他听上去明显底气不足，“我不会是……我没感觉什么不同！”  
“但你的气味已经变了，”罗伊指出，“而且你相当躁动。你的初热可能——”  
“别这样说！”爱德华咆哮道，这就是为什么很难把他想象成Omega的原因，“别这么直白地说出来，你这个混蛋。”  
“我不是想让你难堪，”罗伊叹了口气，“但这是件严肃的事情。我们需要讨论一个策略。”  
“那又怎么样，关你屁事，闭嘴——”  
“爱德华，你是Omega，未成年，未标记，而我是你的指挥官，”罗伊简短地打断他，“这和我有关系。”  
按照传统，只有配对后的Omega才被允许进入军队，即便如此，他们也不太可能晋升，要么被聘为秘书、工程师，要么永远成为家庭主妇。Omega少校必然是闻所未闻的。但话又说回来，这并不是爱德华 艾里克第一次挑战世界的规则。钢也一定知道这一点，因为他突然安静下来了。  
“他们会……他们会把我踢出去吗?”他问道，不安地咬着自己的下唇。  
无数场景闪过罗伊的脑海。  
钢之炼金术师既是宝贵的资产，也是负担。一旦敲定他必须被解雇，那么迄今的一切都是徒劳。过去的四年将被浪费在一些艾利克们成果渺茫的探索上，这就意味着，爱德华会再一次为他仍困在盔甲里的兄弟自责。  
这样事情就很容易定下来了。  
“我会为你向我的上司辩护的，”罗伊保证道，把椅子往后推了推，站了起来，“但我们必须为你的信息素找一个切实的解决方案。”  
这个男孩看起来颇为羞赧，而且当罗伊的整个世界似乎都充斥这种情绪的时候，他自己却莫知莫觉，这确实很奇怪。  
“但是……”爱德看起来犹豫不决，“我听说过有些香水，它们——”  
“别信，”罗伊打断他，“那些没用的。他们只是把各色自然产生的信息素混在一起，我告诉你，绝不是什么好东西。”  
相反，罗伊开始解开他的制服和下面的衬衫。  
爱德瞪着他，“呃，你要干什么？”  
但是罗伊只是把衬衫脱下来，走到角落里的壁橱里给自己换了件新的。  
“穿上它，”他回头说，瞟到了爱德华厌恶的表情。  
“哈？”  
“晚上洗完澡，穿上它睡觉，”罗伊说，打开新衬衫套进去，“我的气味应该足以让别人远离你。”  
他转过身来，看到爱德华眼中闪过一丝顿悟，但他似乎依然不愿接受现实。  
“我不想闻起来像你，你这个混蛋，”他抱怨道。  
“它是气味的代表，我的信息素会保护你。”  
因为即使在热潮之外，Omega仍然是Alpha兴趣的来源，这可能既对爱德华构成直接威胁，也使那些大人物看轻他的地位。  
“如果你愿意，”罗伊走到桌子后面，微笑着补充道，“当然，我可以直接把我的气味传递出去。”  
“啊，”爱德华耸耸肩，“不，谢谢。”  
“我也是这么想的，”罗伊愉快地说，紧张的情绪终于离开了他，“过几天再来把衬衫还我，我会给你一件新的。”  
埃德的嘴角往下拉，但他至少点头表示同意:“还有别的吗?”  
罗伊叹气。  
“我真不敢相信我告诉了你这些，”他不情愿地开始说，“但一定要向别人证明你的本性不会影响你的决断力。没有人会怀疑你，任何人，尤其是体制外的人，会因为你是Omega而让你听他们差使。”  
爱德华笑了起来。  
“这，”他邪气地说，“绝对没问题。”

 

当钢之炼金术师再次离开后，霍克爱走进办公室。  
“长官？”当她看到罗伊站在开着的窗户旁时，她问道。  
“只是透透气，”他愉快地对她说，但她当然不买账。  
“我想其他人都还没注意到，他来了又走，一会就没影了。阿尔方斯似乎也不知道。”  
“他很快就会知道的。”罗伊清楚。最迟在今晚，爱德华保准被逼着解释为什么他穿着一件不属于自己的衬衫。  
“那我们现在开始怎么办？”她问，看着他坐在办公桌前，再一次转向他的文书工作。  
“该怎么办就怎么办，”他一边说，一边用手指转着自来水笔，“顺其自然吧。”

 

厄难时刻。罗伊应该已经预见到了。在钢前往北部执行任务时，他第一次热潮袭来了。  
他看上去疲惫而尴尬，但他的报告坚称，他比平常更长的缺席不过是“意料之外的复杂情况”。这可能意味着他把自己锁在了他碰巧住的哪家客栈里，干等着它过去。  
有那么一会儿，一丝隐忧掠过罗伊心头，他怀疑别有用心之人会趁虚而入。但爱德华的气味没有变化，脖子上也没有标记。  
“有人来找你麻烦吗？”然而罗伊还是问。他们都知道这和任务没关系。  
“没有，”爱德回答，但他的眼睛瞅着房间角落，“衬衫很管用。还有……阿尔守着门。所以。”  
所以没人敢接近这无疑的疯狂Omega。蛮奇异的，阿尔方斯让他完全不受任何人的气味和行为的影响，无论是诱惑还是威胁。他很可能是钢之炼金术师能够继续进行户外任务的原因。  
罗伊点了点头。  
“从现在开始，我们将规划你的任务，这样日程就不会受到你生理周期的影响，”他说，不理会爱德愤怒的叫喊，“而且，我建议你在这段时间离开宿舍，租一个合适的房间。”  
Omega有专门用以度过热潮的小旅馆，里头的工作人员只有对信息素漠不关心的其他Omega。舒适的——安全的——总是有点昂贵的，但一个国家炼金术师还是负担得起的。总比让一半的士兵陷入混乱要强，因为他们甚至可以通过门缝闻到钢的味道。  
“嗯，”爱德说，然后稍微挪了挪身子，“我听说有些人用抑制剂——”  
“想都别想，”罗伊打断他说，“那些只不过是由化学物质调成的来路不明的鸡尾酒而已。它们的副作用还没有得到可靠的研究，你的激素平衡会被不可逆地打乱。这就是为什么大多数抑制剂都是非法的，而且只能在黑市上买到。”  
他严厉地看了那男孩一眼，“不要买任何抑制剂，钢。”  
“好极了，”爱德吸了口气，“哎呀，我只是问问而已。”  
“我知道独自承受热潮期很难受，”罗伊补充，“但最好还是等它自然过去。”  
“说得容易，混蛋。”爱德华气呼呼地说。他脸红了，罗伊装作没看见。

 

两个多月后，钢之炼金术师忽然要求放几天假。  
这不是什么大问题，毕竟这个男孩除了在工作中受伤之外，一般都不会请病假，因此罗伊的上级讶于听闻他陈述缺勤的原因。如果人民的炼金术士因为他的性别被开除，影响势必极为恶劣。大概率会发生骚动，而这是军方竭力避免的。  
因此，当周二清晨，阿尔方斯·艾利克冲进办公室，空白的脸上摆满恐慌时，他有点震惊。  
“马斯坦上校，”他一关上门，气喘吁吁地说，“哥哥有点不对劲。”  
罗伊立刻警觉起来，因为他比爱德更相信阿尔的判断。  
“发生了什么？”  
“我不知道，”阿尔方斯绞着双手，“他的，呃，他的热潮开始了，所以我们去了一家旅馆，但今天早上他表现得很奇怪，现在他根本失去神智了。”  
“该死，”罗伊从椅子上站起来，几秒钟后就走到门口，几乎忘记拿外套，“要开车去吗？”  
“不远，”阿尔方斯说，于是罗伊挥手示意从办公桌后站起来的哈勃克坐回去。  
“他说了什么吗?”罗伊问，他和叮当作响的阿尔一起冲下楼梯。  
“只是些胡话，”阿尔回答，“但我不知道是否应该叫医生，因为，嗯。”  
因为爱德的所作所为可能是非法的。  
“经营这家旅馆的女士现在在照顾他，”阿尔带着他沿着街道走，“但她真的很生气，因为哥哥违反了规矩。”  
罗伊低声咒骂，只是加快了脚步。  
当他们到达酒店时，他的脸涨得通红，满头大汗，但他们只需要爬上楼梯，越过这道小小的。然而，接待员一看到他就大叫起来。  
“Alpha不准进来！”她在他身后惊惶地叫唤道。也不是没道理，因为对于热潮中的Omega，一个激动的Alpha是危险的威胁。  
“军方要务！”他大喝，知道第二天早上第一件事就是看一封投诉信。  
“在下面，上校，”阿尔方斯说，他领着他沿着走廊走，然后不敲门就把一扇门打开了。  
“什么东西——”一位老妇人从床边坐着的地方站起来，“大胆！你先前在我的地方嗑药不说，现在又把Alpha带进来！”  
“万分抱歉，夫人，”阿尔深深地鞠了一躬，“我也是没办法。”  
“他怎么样了？”罗伊走了进来，大步穿过房间。空气中刺鼻的信息素熏得他只能用嘴呼吸，当他跪在床边，掀开钢身上裹的毛毯时，这一情形愈演愈烈。  
“嗯，”爱德华无精打采地哼着。他的肩膀光裸，头发乱蓬蓬的。  
“阿尔方斯，”罗伊说，迅速扫视了一下房间，寻找证据，“他是不是吃了抑制剂？”  
“他没有告诉我，”阿尔方斯回答，然后温顺地补充说，“但他应该试过。”  
罗伊胃在抽搐。荒谬，他还以为钢这样的人不会蠢到亲自尝尝抑制剂的滋味哩。  
他伸出手，拇指向后拨开爱德华的眼睑。正如预期，他的瞳孔散大，没有对焦。  
安定剂，罗伊怀疑，作为一种度过热潮的药品并不是没有先例。但很明显，爱德华一定是服药过量了，他可能认为他即使不能完全消除症状，也能多少缓解一些。  
“我们得叫医生来，”罗伊看着店主说，“马上。”  
那女人对他转了转眼珠。“已经去了，”她干巴巴地说，“我毕竟干这行有一阵子了，年轻人。”  
“谢谢。”罗伊告诉她，然后强迫自己保持冷静。  
在床上，爱德华找到了他的手，他把脸贴在手掌上，轻轻地呼噜着。

 

过了一周，当罗伊可以放心地认为爱德已经退去热潮时，他就去医院的监护病房看望那个男孩。他开门时，爱德没有看过来。他的脑子估计已经恢复正常了。  
“我不想说话。”他拖着声音说。罗伊感到愤怒涌上心头。  
“相信我，我希望我们不必进行这样的对话，”他尖锐地回答说，“但显然我们需要。”  
“是啊，是啊，”爱德双臂交叉在胸前，“那就说吧。”  
“你答应过我，”罗伊提醒他，“你不会碰任何抑制剂。”  
“不，”爱德咆哮着，“你告诉我的是不要买任何东西。所以我没有。而且我什么时候听从过你的命令呢?  
“这不是闹着玩的，钢，”罗伊说。他走得更近了，不是为了拉起床边的椅子，而是为了更有效地说教，“你是在自杀。”  
爱德毫不退让，但他的肩膀却在防御地耸起。  
“我也不想这样做。”他咕哝着。  
“这不是重点，”罗伊摇摇头，“我就是不能理解。你小时候接过机械铠，但现在你连几天的不适也忍不了了？”  
最后，爱德华把目光转向他，但是瞪了他一眼。  
“你怎么能这么比？”他嘶嘶地说，“我得到了机械铠，所以我可以帮助阿尔。身为Omega只是一个障碍。这就是我服药的原因。”  
“这有用吗？”  
“我想如果我控制了这些症状，我至少可以继续我的研究，完成我的研读，”爱德从鼻子里呼出气息，“一开始效果不错，但有效期太短了。所以我拿了更多些。然后，嗯，我猜我是过量服用了。”  
“你猜？你弟弟以为你要死了，钢。”  
这一次，爱德华软了下来。  
“这只是……”他低声说，更多的是对他紧握的双手，而不是对别人。“整个热潮期我都在浪费时间，不能让阿尔方斯的身体早点拿回来。我觉得……我觉得我没用。”  
爱德华·艾利克所有的恶业都可以用他所有的美德来解释。  
罗伊深吸了一口气。  
“当你像风筝一样放飞自己时，你并没有帮助他，”他指出，“我想他会原谅你的，不管你是不是失去了几天。”  
“是的，”爱德含糊地点了点头，“他也这么说。”  
“如果你不相信我，”罗伊告诉他，“那就相信他吧。”

 

他原以为这就结束了，但对于艾利克们来说，事情永远不会结束。  
三个月后，罗伊万万没想到，在一个深夜，有人来敲他的门。  
“钢，”当他看到那个男孩站在家门口时，他惊讶地说，然后紧接着的第一件事就是，“你怎么知道我住在哪儿?”  
“我有我的线人，”爱德华故弄玄虚地回答，然后推开他进了屋子。  
“你不是应该休假吗?”罗伊刚想指出，他就闻到了男孩身上的气味。  
“你疯了吗？”他喘着气，用手捂住下半张脸，“你在发情，还半夜随随便便游荡在大街上——”  
“是啊，你看，这是我不喜欢的事情，”爱德气呼呼地踢开靴子，好像他打算在这里呆上一段时间似的。“为什么要把Alpha管不住裤子的错归结到Omega头上？这怎么公平? ”  
“钢，如果你有志向参加什么权益运动，请在自己的空闲时间参加，但不要在我家参加，或者在我面前参加。”罗伊忍不住吼道，“提醒你，我也是个Alpha。”  
“事实上，这就是我来这儿的原因，”爱德耸耸肩，踮起脚把靴子放到破垫子上。“你的自控精神真的挺感动我的。到现在为止，要不是我浑身都是你的气味，大多数Alpha都会猴子一样朝我扑过来。”  
他站在那里，穿着可笑的皮裤和一件罗伊几天前送给他的衬衫。他那件衬衫是睡觉时用的，好让气味在第二天留一点下来，而不是像炫耀所有权一样让它从头到脚都是。  
“钢，”罗伊非常平静地说，他正在做激烈的思想斗争，“你在这里干什么?”  
“问的好，”爱德说，“抑制剂不好，对吧？等它起效让我舒服些，也要花很长时间。那么为什么不听从生理诉求呢？”  
“你到底在说什么。”罗伊说。他有不好的预感。  
“不可控的高热至少需要五天才能走完时程，”爱德像一个背科学期刊的教授一样说。算了，当他就是。“但倘若有一个伴侣，多糟糕的情况都能在两天内解决。这是巨大的差距。”  
“不，”罗伊说，他后撤一步，抓起那件红色外套朝男孩扔去，但那仅仅把更多的信息素抛向空中。“你发情了。这跟你所说的生理诉求没什么区别。”  
“我还没完全摆脱它呢，”爱德气呼呼地说，“我好好想过了。”  
他把手举到脸上，嗅了嗅手腕上束着的长袖袖口。“从上次的体验来说，你没那么臭。所以我想可以。”  
“爱德华，”罗伊强硬地说，希望直呼其名能让男孩有些自知之明：“我是你的指挥官。我不可能做你的热潮伴侣。”  
“我已经闻了你的信息素几个月了，”爱德耸耸肩，“没人会知道。”  
但我们知道，罗伊的心在向他尖叫。然后呢?这种情况会持续多久?  
“你太小了。”他说。  
“滚开，我满十六岁了，”爱德翻了个白眼，“而且，我知道你现在单身，否则你不会那样把衬衫递给我的。然后……如果你不这么做，我就必须去找其他Alpha。因为我跟他们不怎么熟，所以我只好随便选一个，比如说，我现在出去碰到的第一个人。”  
罗伊凝视着他。  
“你是，”他慢慢地问，“想用你随便的童贞威胁我吗？”  
“是啊，”爱德说，“所以呢？”  
听到这个轻率的回答，罗伊挺直了身子，双手叉腰，明知这让他看起来很吓人。  
“你不能强迫我，当然也不能引诱我，”他宣称，试图把目光向下盯着，“我不会为了你的方便就这么做。”  
“该死，我不是这个意思——”爱德华看上去有些内疚，但多半很沮丧，“我只是……我必须这么做。”  
他恳求地望着罗伊。  
该死的。该死的。该死的他，以及他的天才和决心。因为他刚开始发情就跑来找他，他闻起来如此香甜，即使浸润了罗伊几个月的气息也不打折扣。更何况钢是他的得意下属，罗伊不论如何也愿意帮他的。罗伊的直觉告诉他，这是一个绝妙的主意，他反对的考虑很快被肯定的理由压倒了。  
“来吧，”爱德又接近了一步，笨拙地拉了拉罗伊的袖子。罗伊吸气，姗姗来迟地意识到这只会让事情变得更糟。但话又说回来，他已经决定了。  
“这只是我们私底下的关系，”他说，克制住发颤的声音，“我们不能冒潜在后果的风险。”  
“他妈的终于来了。”爱德说着，大笑起来。

 

从科学角度说，一切事物背后的生物学原理都很简单，这种本能不过是先前进化阶段遗留下来的。男性Omega除了保留一些返祖特征外，已无法受孕。除了热潮和信息素外，更小的体型也是常见特点，但还有其他不那么明显的体征。  
当爱德华出现在门口的时候，已然平静下来，但当罗伊把手放在他身上的时候，显然他燃起了比早先更热烈的激情。他的皮肤烧的滚烫，而他的眼睛也在浪潮中闪闪发光。  
罗伊不知道他是怎样把这个几乎瘫在他身上的男孩弄进卧室的。最后，他叹了口气，把他抬到肩上。  
“混蛋，”埃德假装愤怒地叫喊着，但他发抖的声音背叛了他。他内心渴求的东西。  
然而，钢正是如此，而非如此轻盈。因此，一进卧室，罗伊便毫不客气地把他推在床垫上，把他的头发弄散，让他爬将起来在凌乱的刘海间瞪着自己。  
这是罗伊最讨厌的部分，因为它太讨他喜欢了，这个绝妙的时刻他们是猎手与猎物，他喜欢的要疯了。大多数Omega很容易放下矜持，乖乖举手投降，但爱德华 艾利克是另一种人。即使是他先手，也不会让罗伊轻松。他渴求着狩猎。  
当他们的目光相遇的一瞬间，他们立刻融汇了对方的所思所想。罗伊在自己的脑海里无法理解这个思维过程，一会儿他就在那儿等着，一会儿他扑向爱德华，爱德华爬上了床。罗伊揪住了他的脚踝，但爱德一脚踢了出去，释放了自己，从床垫上滚下来。他向门口冲去，但罗伊蹲下，把他脚底下的地毯扯过来。埃德尖叫着倒下，抓住他，犯了浪费时间和回头看他肩膀的错误。  
他还没来得及眨一下眼睛，罗伊就抓住了他的辫子，把他的头往后一甩，然后提住他的颈背，像对付不听话的狗一样狠狠地摇了一下。  
爱德愤怒地拍打他的手，但够不到他，于是他又开始踢打，直到罗伊把他举得更高，被迫用脚尖保持平衡。  
爱德咆哮着，怒目而视，抓着罗伊的手，试图减轻拉扯他头皮的重量。但罗伊一点也不慌张，只是把他拖回床上，然后那个小混蛋就笑了，显然他很享受。  
这场小小的战斗只起到了增强他们信息素的作用，埃德几乎是晕头转向的。罗伊自己能够更克制，但他也并非不受影响。  
这一次，当他被推到床上时，爱德心甘情愿地躺下了，罗伊跟随着他，扶在他身上。爱德华面颊绯红，眼睛发亮，他抬头看着罗伊，含着饥渴。  
他们现在可以迅猛地开始了，尽管罗伊仍然保持冷静，并非常慎重地来集中注意力。  
在他们疯狂的玩闹中，爱德的发带一定是丢了，现在他的辫尾松开了。所以罗伊自己伸出手，手指梳过发梢，慢慢地解开。在他身下，爱德的呼吸停顿，而罗伊沉入迷幻之中。  
他以前从没碰过这个男孩，是吗？他们大部分的身体互动都有某种暴力的潜流，这是他们持续不断的言语争吵的自然延伸。  
现在已不复那样凶猛，只有一股张力，犹如即将决堤的水坝；或许也不那么严重，就像窗玻璃上的两滴雨水慢慢地向对方滑动，并汇聚在一起。  
罗伊用手抚摸着爱德华的身体，爱德华则全神贯注地看着他，仿佛在警告不容许差错，哪怕只是一步。  
罗伊的大拇指抚摸着爱德裤子的粗糙皮革，然后他解开皮带，把紧绷的布料褪下，从他的臀到他的腿。然而，一看到那些裸露的皮肤，一股冲动从他心底涌动而出，然后他就知道自己伸手去拿的是爱德穿的那件衬衫，正是它把他们的气味调和得如此美妙。纽扣崩开了，接缝撕裂了，爱德的胸腹也露出来了，和他身体的其他部位一样现着金色，对于右肩来说是安全的，因为右肩的黑色疤痕组织已经变成了干净的钢铁。  
爱德似乎并不介意以这样的方式暴露自己的过去，只是急切地从破损的衬衫残骸中抽出来。是需求把他从先前的局促中解放出来吗？还是由完全不同的东西引起的，是爱德华 艾利克灵魂深处的东西吗？  
罗伊没有太多的时间去思考，因为爱德已经开始扭转局面，试图把他从衣服里拽出来，这个小混球嘴唇蜷曲，泄出咕噜声。  
然而，当他最终抓住罗伊的手时，这变成了一声小小的呜咽，这种冷热交替的触摸就像电流在罗伊的身体里窜动一样。他翻了个身，把他靠在赤裸的胸膛上，从背后拥抱他。这是一个完美的位置，爱德华立即倾斜他的头回来，所以罗伊能在他的颈侧摩挲他的面庞。  
罗伊尚有顾忌。他先把手放在埃德的肚脐上，作为一种警告，然后慢慢地往下推。当罗伊的手指从裤腰里钻出来时，他发出了一声低沉的喵呜声。  
然而，罗伊如果不耍点花样的话，他就不是罗伊了，所以他非常尖锐地绕过爱德发硬的阴茎，反而滑得更低了。就在阴茎下面，他发现了阴唇原来所在的不平坦的小山脊。罗伊很清楚，这是一个非常敏感的部位，所以他小心翼翼地用手指在上面划来划去，使爱德扭动起来。直到那时，他才用温暖的手掌包住他的茎身。  
他打算帮他撸一发，在他们下一步动作前先爽一下，但耐心从来不是爱德华的美德之一。在他达到高潮之前，他抓住罗伊的手腕，把他的手抽开，即使他因为短暂的失感而呜咽。  
然后他爬上他的膝盖，脱掉他的短裤彻底呈现自己，脸蛋朝下，屁股朝他。而罗伊更有绅士风度，一想到要这样对待他，他就会反抗，但他也知道这是埃德第一次做的最轻松的姿势。于是，他爬到爱德身后，用一只舒缓的手沿着他颤抖的脊骨向上移动，而另一只手伸向床头柜，拉开抽屉，在里面翻找润滑剂和避孕套。  
幸运的是，圣诞夫人这方面教育良好，因此他总是为类似的情况储备必需品。这并不是说罗伊在这方面曾处于如此诱人和微妙的境地，但毕竟未雨绸缪没有坏处。  
字面上，在这种情况下，罗伊舒缓而有条不紊地替爱德扩张。爱德华自己也陷入了这种感觉，想要抱怨，却全然信任于这个Alpha所做的一切。  
很快，爱德到了边缘，他的指关节发白，紧紧地攥在被单里，罗伊知道他们都准备好了。他打开安全套，小心地把它卷了下来。爱德从余光里望着他，他的头扭来扭去，瞳孔放大，从他的嘴唇上发出一声含着呼吸声的哀号，不耐烦地期待着。  
罗伊咽了口唾沫，他的嗓子发干，挺直脊背，另一只手的大拇指在爱德的臀部斯文地画圈，他的皮肤还留着衣物缝隙勒出的印痕。然后他进入了他。  
爱德华 艾利克显然不知道该怎么做，他碾磨扭动着，想挣脱他，所以罗伊把他按在原位，让他有时间调整，然后再更深地进入。  
“呼吸，”他说，这是他们进入这个房间后的第一句话，对他们两人都是一个提醒。  
爱德屏住呼吸，然后颤抖着吸气。  
“嗯哼。”他呜咽着，别的什么也说不出来，他以前可没那么安静。  
从技术上讲，罗伊知道，破开生殖口是没有必要的。然而从技术上讲，他们可以释放自己，融入彼此的气味中，延长肌肤接触时间。男性Omega无法繁殖，而进化已经消除了相应的性器官，但这种紧迫感，这种强烈的性交欲望仍然存在。  
爱德在他身边抽搐着，所以罗伊俯下身子，下巴抵住他的肩，胳膊搂住他的胸膛，紧紧地抱住他。像这样，很轻易就能标记他，只要咬下他那诱人的皮肤就可以了。但他忍住了，咬紧牙关，第一次猛刺，接着又一次，一次又一次。  
而在他的身下，爱德撕开了，崩解了。在他身下，爱德到了。

 

罗伊去喝了点东西，给他们做了些三明治，因为他还没来得及吃晚饭就被爱德抓起来，现在他的胃脏嘶嘶抗议，而毋庸置疑爱德也是饥肠辘辘。  
然而，当罗伊把盘子和玻璃杯放在旁边的桌子上时，爱德却蜷缩在毯子下面，只露出鼻尖。  
这是他们的第一次危机。  
“你还好吗？”他坐在床垫上，和气地问道，因为这次挑弄不会产生任何令人满意的结果。但是爱德沉默了很长一段时间，直到罗伊伸手，从脸上扯下了床单。  
爱德金色的眼睛迷茫地瞧着他。  
“这……总是像这样吗？”他的声音里掩藏着惶恐。  
罗伊把他额头上几缕零散的头发梳理齐，尽量让他的抚摸温柔而不唐突，“像什么?”  
“像这样……激烈。”当他想诉诸言语时，他打了个冷颤，“真让人恼火。”  
“我不知道，”罗伊如实回答，“我听说随着时间的推移情况会好起来。”  
年龄和经验有用，交配纽带也有用。但现在，爱德不得不忍受屡次失去对自己的控制。  
罗伊希望能给他一些安慰，便侧身躺下，举起手臂，默默地邀请他。经过片刻的犹豫，爱德翻过去，紧紧地压在他身上，所以他大部分时间都是被保护着的，却没有任何沉重的负担。  
“我不喜欢，”他对着罗伊的胸口嘟囔着，“我不明白为什么每个人都想长大。”  
“好吧，”罗伊若有所思地说，他知道他会为此后悔的，“严格地说，你还没长大呢。”  
当然，爱德马上就想用枕头把他闷死，但不知为何，这似乎是值得的。

**Author's Note:**

> 我决定把它分成两篇，因为我是一个没耐心的混蛋，想看看你的反应。第二章将在一周后结束，会有更多的罗伊和爱德在做的事情和（我流）焦虑。所以现在，享受它进行的时候，告诉我你所有的感觉。


End file.
